


Rebound

by mzblackpoison



Series: White Butterflies [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien and Marinette spend a lot more time thinking about each other than they realize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> Created from: “the following day where Adrien is just daydreaming in class about a certain Lady and Marinette's attention is nowhere near the assignment…” via Magical_Awesome_Kid @ AO3
> 
> This fic probs isn't as good at the others because I ran out of ideas to write about, but still managed to get this one done. So this is the last oneshot of the series "White Butterflies".

Adrien slumped against his hand rolling his eyes, literally no one cared about grammar, why did they have to do this? He was going to lose his mind, he was bored out of his wits barely paying attention to his teacher preach about proper sentence structure, because apparently no one in his class knew or cared about it, so they were learning about it now.

He didn’t even noticed he had fallen asleep, it was only when Nino nudged him and he woke up, when he realized he dozed off. What a great time to be sitting in the front row of the class, where his teacher could perfectly see him not paying attention. Nino gave him an empathetic look, he was bored too. Adrien found himself staring out the classroom door window, tracing the tile edges with his eyes; how boring. He glanced at the chalkboard, taken aback by the amount of words, lines, colours, and circles. Whoa, that was a lot of stuff. Different words were underlined and circled in different colours; orange, blue, green, red, like Ladybug.

Adrien sat up suddenly frowning deeply, why did he think that? He dropped his head onto the desk, why was he thinking about Ladybug in class? He needed to concentrate. He grumbled when Nino nudged him ignoring him. He settled his head in his arms comfortably, right now he couldn’t care less if the teacher saw or did anything, he just wanted to sleep, and daydream. Nino nudged him again, but still Adrien ignored him.

He let out a small sigh, he wanted Ladybug to pet his head again. He wanted to feel her gently touch trace rivers in his hair, to scratch behinds his ears, and massage his scalp. He blushed madly, although he was constantly trying to flirt and impress Ladybug, he was serious about her. Adrien honestly really admired and liked her. She was simply amazing, everything about her was! She could do everything he couldn’t and could do, and either way she always did a much better job. She was amazing with young children and babies. She knew how to communicate with others. She was smart and quick on her feet, always knew what to do.

What he loved the most was her smile. The wide smile that showed her teeth and the crinkling edges of her eyes. The light hearted laugh she gave when she dove off buildings swinging across the city. He loved her quiet moments just as much, when they would sit side by side at their usual meeting spot during patrolling. The relaxed face she wore when watching the city put his worries at ease, it was the face you’d see when someone watched ducklings swim in a pond.

Adrien quickly fell asleep, imagining sitting on the ledge watching over the city with Ladybug to his side. He imagined lying on her lap again, with her hands in his head. Gently stroking his hair and massaging his scalp like before. He imagined her humming softly lulling him to sleep after a long day of patrolling. He imagined Ladybug liking him back.

**  
  
**

\-----

**  
  
**

Marinette groaned flopping onto the bed, what a horrible day. Tikki jumped out her backpack and landed beside her. She had a thousand pages of grammar and sentence structure pages to do, all for tomorrow! Okay, she didn’t really have a thousand pages, but close, she had eleven pages. And that was eleven pages too many to do. She grumpily threw the exercise pages on her table and grabbed her pencil case. Better get started, she had to do it sooner than later, and it was better to do it now before anything distracted her, like a villain attack.

She barely got through three pages when she began to lose focus, she doodled little designs on the borders of the page. Some were dorky cartoons, others were intricate baroque designs, and there was cats, cats with large sharp eyes and flirtatious grins. Marinette yelped, slamming her hand over the drawing. WHAT. She slowly glanced at Tikki, sigh, she was still on her bed sleeping. Turning back around, she groaned lifting her hand, god, how embarrassing! She grabbed her eraser and began erasing the doodle and any other cat related ones. Marinette gasped, nearly every drawing was cat related. 

Marinette was horribly embarrassed. She liked Adrien, not that flirtatious excuse of a superhero! Adrien was her long interest, the perfect and kind Adrien with sweet smile, a million talents, and a beautiful face. Not the leather clad cat boy cursed with bad luck.

She stared that the faded pencil marks of her paper. Okay, so maybe Chat Noir had some good qualities. He fought, he didn’t bother to put up a fight, she was the perfect bait when she needed to execute a plan, he was really dorky. Like the one time he tried to impress her, but ended up sneezing and falling off the ledge, yeah that was hilarious; Marinette smiled. Or the night before, how he was entranced by being pet and scratched. God he was exactly like a cat. It was adorable, his little cat ear twitches and purring, how easily he fell asleep to being pet. Oh! And his snoring was just captivating, the tiny little breaths! The smoothness of his leather cat ears in between her fingers, warm under her touch. Chat Noir’s soft silky blonde hair twirling in her fingers and she threaded them back and forth on his scalp.

Marinette found herself hoping for another chance to do the same again. She liked seeing Chat Noir’s quiet side. His playful and rambunctious side could be mentally exhausting, although she liked how outgoing he was. But it was nice for a change, to see his more calm composed side for once. She was almost amazed to see him so calm and relaxed, for months she had only seen his overly hyper attitude, that night had been the complete flip side.

She smiled boldly, perhaps Chat Noir wasn’t that bad. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]  
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr


End file.
